There Is A Reason For Everything
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Prue, Piper, & Phoebe are normal teens living with their grandmother. Prue and Andy are dating when something unexpected happens. Will destiny come too early for the 3 (or 4) sisters? [Small Name Change: Previously; "Everything Happens For A Reason]
1. The Morning After

A/N: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are living with Penny (Grams). They are teens/pre-teens, their powers are bound, and they live pretty normal lives. Prue is dating Andy and they're in a very serious relationship. Paige lives at the church where she was given up at birth with Sister Agnus; she was never adopted by the Matthews.  
  
Penny (Grams) - 56  
  
Prudence (Prue) - 16  
  
Andy - 16  
  
Piper - 14  
  
Phoebe - 11  
  
Paige - 10  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
The sun poked through the window of Andy Trudeau's bedroom window. Andy slowly opened his eyes and then squinted from the brightness. Andy placed his hand over his forhead to shield his eyes from the bright, yellow sunlight. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand and then looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to 5:00 A.M. Andy yawned and then looked over at the sleeping form next to him. "Prue." Andy whispered. Prue continued to sleep. Her raven black hair hung over her shoulders. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Prue had hair that went down to her mid back, it was thick black color, and ever so wavy. She had a slight tan; she wasn't pale but she wasn't really dark either. Andy wished he could just stare at her all day, but he knew that if his parents or Prue's grandmother found out about this, they'd probably be forbidden to see each other. "Prue.." Andy whispered. Andy reached over and slightly shook Prue. Prue's deep blue eyes opened. Andy stared into Prue's eyes, they were mesmerizing. "Prue, it's...." Andy began and then turned and looked at the clock again. It now read 4:59 A.M. He had spent 4 minutes just looking at her. "On minute to five." Andy whispered. "Damn!" Prue cursed, in a hushed tone. Prue quickly reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her silver and navy blue cheerleading outfit. Prue yanked the covers over her head and moments later slid out of Andy's warm bed. "Where are my shoes?" Prue whispered. Andy pointed to a the corner of the room. Prue's silver and blue high heels and her blue backpack sat there. Prue rushed over to corner of the room and slid on her shoes and then threw her backpack on. Prue walked into Andy's bathroom and grabbed his hair brush and quickly ran the brush through her hair about 4 times. "I hope I get home before Grams wakes up. Or I'll never live it down. I can't believe I got caught up in the moment last night....I didn't even mean to." Prue whispered to herself. Prue walked out of the bathroom and then walked to Andy's window. Luckily his room was on the bottom floor of his house. Andy, who was now dress in black jeans and a bright red t-shirt, walked over to her. Prue lifted the window open and jumped out into icy, morning air. Prue shivered for a moment and then turned to Andy. "Umm, guess I gotta go." Prue mumbled. "Yeah..." Andy replied, quietly. Andy leaned over and kissed Prue and then she smiled, a little. "I love you." Andy whispered. "I...love you too." Prue whispered back. She then turned and ran off in the other direction. Andy closed the window and sighed. "Maybe...maybe last night was a mistake?" Andy asked himself. Andy shook his head. Then he walked into his bathroom and picked up the brush Prue used. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He asked himself. Andy set the brush down and walked back to his bed. Andy sat down and then felt something cold under his hand. Andy moved his hand and saw a golden, heart shaped locket that was connected to a golden chain. On the front, center of the locket it had a small blue diamond. Andy had given this neckless to Prue for her 16th birthday. About a month ago. "Shoot, she forgot it." Andy said. Andy put the neckless into his pocket and then walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Prue shivered as she rushed down the streets. She finally tured the final street and ended up on Prescott. Prue slowed down now and then finally walked up the driveway to the Halliwell Manor. She quietly pulled her house key from her pocket and then as quietly as she could, she opened the Manor door. Prue held her breath, expecting Penny to come running into the room and yell at her, but nothing. Prue let out a small breath of relief. She quietly shut the door and quietly walked up the stairs to her room. As Prue reached the top step she heard a loud, angry voice. "Prudence Halliwell!" Penny Halliwell yelled. Her voice echoed through the house. Prue's heart nearly skipped a beat. Prue spun around. "You've been with him, haven't you?!" Penny yelled. "Grams, leave me alone. I want to go to bed." Prue said, then she began to turn back around. "Don't you walk away from me, young lady! I think you've already been to bed! Prudence, get down here right now. I want to talk to you!" Penny demanded. "No, it's none of your business!" Prue yelled out. Penny's eyes became wide. "How dare you! Of course what my granddaughter does is my business! And if she's sixteen and sleeping with some boy, that is also my business!" Penny yelled back. Prue felt herself clench the stair railing. 'Why should Grams be able to know what I do?! It's my life, not her's!' Prue thought. Anger was filling her body. "No, it's my life! I can do what I please!" Prue yelled back. Her face was turning slightly red from yelling. "I said get down here this instant!" Penny yelled back. "No! Grams stop it! Stop it!" Prue yelled. Prue felt a pounding in her head. Prue placed both hands on her head as the pounding grew. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Prue screamed. Without warning a huge burst of flames shot up, on the stairs. Penny gasped. "Oh my God!" Penny shrieked. Penny ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pan from the sink. She quickly filled the pan with cold water and ran back to the stairs. Tears were rolling down Prue's face now and the pain her in head was growing. The fire was rapidly growing. Penny held the handle of the pan and threw the water at the fire. She squinted her eyes and telekinetically moved the water out so it would cover all of the fire. Most of the fire was put out. But as Prue rocked back and fourth the pounding in her head combined her anger grew and the fire started again. Suddenly the realization hit Penny, like a ton of bricks, Prue was causing the fire! TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: It probably isn't that good, but what do you think so far? Is it even worth another chapter? 


	2. A Day Of Firsts

A/N: Wow! Thanks a million for reviewing! BTW, thanks for the suggestion, Susan. :) I probably will give at least a few of the sisters powers that they didn't have in the show, but not right away. ;)  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 2: A Day Of Firsts  
  
'Think fast, Penny! A...spell!' Penny thought. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have my granddaughter Prudence, sleep at my sight!" Penny recited. Penny stared at Prue. "Prue, open your eyes!" Penny yelled. Prue held her head and opened her eyes. The huge, orange-red flames were growing. "Look at me!" Penny called. Prue looked over to Penny and locked eyes with her, instantly Prue slid to the ground, in a deep sleep. Penny ran to the kitchen and filled the pan with more cold water. Penny then ran back to the stairs and waved her hand, telekinetically throwing the water over the fire. After a few more pans of water the fire was gone and a huge scorch mark lay on the stairs. Penny rushed up the stairs to Prue and held her granddaughter's hand. "Oh Prue, I think I may know what has happened. This never should've happened though. It's too soon, for all of you!" Penny whispered. Suddenly the alarm on Piper's alarm clock went off. 'It must be six-thirty.' Penny thought. Penny heard the alarm clock stop and then some noise in Piper's room. Penny carefully lifted Prue's sleeping form up and slowly got Prue to her room. Penny laid Prue on her bed and then waved her hand, telekinetically moving a blanket over Prue. Penny walked out of Prue's room, shutting the door behind her. Piper met Penny in the hall. "Grams, where is Prue?" Piper asked. "She...Prue is sick today, I'm keeping her home." Penny replied. Piper shrugged. "Okay, tell her I hope she feels better for me." Piper said. "Of course I will. Now, hurry and get ready for school." Penny replied. Piper nodded and ran down the stairs, not noticing the huge scorch mark.  
  
A girl with long, dark hair sat huddled in a chair. "Please, please, please! Don't make me go! Please!" The girl pleaded. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were the color of chocolate. "No Paige, I'm sorry. I can't home school you anymore. I have way too much work to do now." A taller woman, with brown hair spoke. "But just until the end of the year, Sister Agnus. I promise I will go next year!" Paige begged. "No Paige, I'm sorry. Now, go make some tea for yourself....You've got a little less than two hours before the bus comes." Sister Agnus replied. Paige sniffed and got up off the chair. "Thanks a lot!" Paige yelled, in a sarcastic tone. Then Paige ran out of the room.  
  
"Yes, ten o' clock would be fine. Mhmm. Okay. Thank you, bye." Penny said. Then Penny placed the phone back on the receiver. Piper ran into the kitchen and hugged Penny. "I'm gonna go wait for the bus now. Bye Grams!" Piper said. "Bye dear!" Penny called at Piper ran out the front door. Penny stared at the clock, it read 6:55 A.M. Penny walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs. Penny opened Prue's door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Penny mumbled a small spell to herself and then Prue's eyes opened. "Gr..wait, where am I?" Prue asked. Prue looked around the room, then realized it was her own room. 'How'd I get here. The last thing I remember was fighting with Grams and then a fire.' Prue thought. She had a puzzled look on her face and then looked at the clock. 'Almost seven! I'm late!' Prue thought, with panic. Penny could see Prue's panicked expression. "Don't worry, you aren't going to school today. Just rest. We have an appointment for you at ten o' clock." Penny said. "What kind of an appointment?" Prue asked. "A doctor's appointment." Penny replied. Prue clenched her fist. "Why?" Prue asked. "Because, I need to make sure you aren't pregnant." Penny said. "What?! How could you think that?!" Prue asked, her voice slightly raising. "I need to know. If you are, then there is something extremely important I need to tell you and your sisters. And Prue, calm down." Penny said. Prue took a deep breath. 'God, I hope I'm not pregnant. I'll be so dead if I am.' Prue thought. "I want to be left alone." Prue said in an icy tone. "As you wish." Penny replied, then she exited Prue's room.  
  
Paige stared at the clock on the church wall. She hated every passing second. 'I don't want to go to a public school!' Paige's mind screamed. Paige took another sip of her peppermint tea. Paige sighed. It was cold, she would rather be sleeping until 10:00 A.M., like usual. "This sucks!" Paige declared, to herself. Paige hopped up off the chair she had been sitting on and ran down a long hall. She came to a small room and opened the door. A small purple dress was laying on her bed. The dress was trimmed with white lace. Then a pair of white socks and white shoes, with a small heel, were laying on the floor. Paige mumbled something to herself and shut the door.  
  
Sister Agnus looked at her watch, it read 7:15 A.M. Sister Agnus sighed and then picked up her rag once more and wiped another dirty window. She heard a small noise behind her and turned around. Paige was standing in the doorway wearing the dress, socks, and shoes. "Paige, darling, you look beautiful!" Sister Agnus complimented. Sister Agnus put down her rag and pulled a small, purple ribbon from her pocket. Sister Agnus walked behind Paige and tied the ribbon around Paige's ponytail, making a pretty little bow. "Now turn that frown, upside down." Sister Agnus said, trying to sound cheerful. Paige glared then walked over to a small desk. Paige grabbed a little piece of paper and pen, then she drew a curved line on the piece of paper. Paige then placed the paper over her mouth, it looked as if she drew a smile on the paper. "Happy now?" Paige mumbled, still holding the paper in front of her mouth. "Paige, don't be like that." Sister Agnus said. Paige put the paper down and then made a noise. "Come now, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun and make a lot of friends at school." Sister Agnus said. "No I won't! It's gonna be horrible! I won't have any fun at all!" Paige said, angrily. Sister Agnus pretended as if she hadn't heard Paige's comment. Sister Agnus picked up a purple and black backpack and handed it to Paige. "You have a lunch box in there and in the small pouch on the front, my phone number is there." Sister Agnus said, then she handed the backpack to Paige. Sister Agnus looked at her watch again, it now read 7:45 A.M.  
  
Phoebe lay sleeping in her bed and then her alarm clock started to boom, in her ear. Phoebe's eyes shot open and she smacked the alarm clock, instantly making the alarm clock go silent. Phoebe moaned. She really hated school. Phoebe rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed. She shivered for a moment. "I really hate Mondays." Phoebe muttered, as she opened her closet. Phoebe grabbed a green top with little silver flowers on it and then green pants. She squinted her eyes, looking over her many pairs of shoes for the right ones. Phoebe then bent down and grabbed a pair of silver sandals with a small heel. Phoebe's face perked up at the smell of fresh eggs and bacon.  
  
Penny placed two plates on the table, each filled with 2 sunny side up eggs and 3 pieces of bacon. Penny then grabbed a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and poured a full cup in each of the 2 glasses on the table. Penny placed the orange juice back, just as Phoebe dashed into the kitchen. "Oh! Looks...and smell really good Grams!" Phoebe said, as she plopped down and stuffed 2 pieces of bacon into her mouth. Moments later a tired looking Prue walked into the kitchen and a puzzled look crossed Phoebe's face. "Grams, whas Prue doum here, thif late?" Phoebe asked. Her words weren't very clear because she was talking with food in her mouth. "She's sick today. And don't talk with food in your mouth, it's rude and you're hard to understand." Penny said. Phoebe took a drink of her orange juice and then swallowed the bacon in her mouth. "What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked. "She just isn't feeling well and that's all you need to know, Missy." Penny said. Phoebe shrugged and stuffed a large bite of bacon and eggs into her mouth. Prue cut into the eggs and then felt her stomach begin to turn. "Oh God!" Prue yelped and then she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Prue threw open the toilet and began to vomit. Prue winced and then flushed the toilet. She grabbed a blue cup on the counter, filled it with water, and then took a sip of the water. She swished the water around in her mouth and then quickly spit out the nasty tasting water. Prue put down the cup. "Please don't let me be pregnant." Prue whispered, to herself.  
  
Phoebe took the last drink of her orange juice and then stood up from the table. "That was great, Grams!" Phoebe complimented and then began to walk away from the table. "Your dishes!" Penny said, without turning around to look at Phoebe. "Oh yeah..." Phoebe mumbled and then grabbed her empty dishes and placed them in the sink. "Thank you." Penny said. Phoebe grabbed her green and yellow backpack and then ran to the front door. "Bye Grams, bye Prue!" Phoebe called, then she ran outside to wait for the bus. Penny looked at the clock, it was now 8:15 A.M.  
  
Paige stared out the window waiting for the bus. "When does the bus come?" Paige asked, for the 6th time. "For about the sixth time Paige, at about eight-thirty." Sister Agnus replied. "Oh...." Paige said. Paige continued to stare out the window. The sun was out, but things weren't extremely bright yet. "What time is it now?" Paige asked. "Five minutes later then the last time you asked." Sister Agnus said. "What time was it last time I asked?" Paige questioned. "Paige, it's eight-twenty right now." Sister Agnus said, she was beginning her sound a little annoyed. Paige began to tap her foot. "Are you sure I have to go?" Paige asked. "Yes." Sister Agnus answered. "What if the bus doesn't come at eight-thirty?" Paige asked. "No need to worry about that, it will come." Sister Agnus said. "But what if, it doesn't? Do I still have to go?" Paige asked. "Yes." Sister Agnus said. "How will I get there?" Paige asked. "I'll have Father Troy take you." Sister Agnus said. "But what if the bus doesn't come and Father Troy is busy?" Paige asked. Sister Agnus looked at her watch, it was now 8:25 A.M. 'Just five more minutes....' Sister Agnus thought. "Look Paige, the bus will come. If it doesn't Father Troy won't be busy. If Father Troy was busy and the bus didn't come, I would take you. Now stop asking questions and walk out to the bus stop. You have a little less than five minutes to wait." Sister Agnus said, her voice was a little louder than usual. Paige winced and then grabbed her backpack. "You didn't have to yell." Paige said. Paige walked to the door and began to walk outside. "Bye." Paige said. "Bye Paige, have fun!" Sister Agnus called back, feeling bad that she snapped at Paige. Paige walked out to the bus stop and waited for a few minutes. Then a large yellow and black school bus pulled up. The doors opened and Paige carefully stepped inside. Children filled the seat and then Paige saw an open seat next to a brown haired girl. She looked sort of familiar. Her hair was shoulder length with a slight wave to it, she had a nice tan, and her eyes were the color of brown sugar. Paige walked over to the seat. "Is the seat taken?" Paige asked. "Nope." The girl said, then she smiled. "You can sit with me if you want." The girl offered. Paige grinned and plopped down next to the girl. "Thanks." Paige said. "No prob. So, I don't think I've seen ya around before, are you new?" The girl asked. "Yeah, I have been home school my entire life. I just started public school today." Paige answered. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. What's your name?" Phoebe asked. "I'm Paige." Paige answered. "What grade are you in?" Phoebe asked. "Fourth grade. I'm ten." Paige said. "Cool! I'm in sixth grade. I'm eleven. What teacher do you have?" Phoebe asked. "Mrs. Sone." Paige answered. "Awesome! I had her last year, she is sooooo nice!" Phoebe said. Paige smiled. "How long have you been going to this school?" Paige asked. "Since Kindergarten." Phoebe answered. Phoebe thought for a moment. "Hey, I can show ya around if you want. Just meet me at the bathrooms at the recesses and lunch. I'll show you where they are when we get to the school." Phoebe said. "That'd be so great! Thanks a lot!" Paige said. The bus stopped and Phoebe looked out the window. "Oh, we're already here! I was so busy talking to ya, that I didn't even notice." Phoebe said. Paige laughed and the girls stood up and made their way off the bus.  
  
Prue picked her cheerleading uniform off the floor and threw it into the dirty clothes basket. Prue then walked into the bathroom and began brushing her hair until all the knots and tangles were gone. Prue then grabbed her blue and green hair tie and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Prue held her hand to her head and sighed. "I need to talk to Andy.." Prue said to herself. Then Prue walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.  
  
Andy walked into his 2nd period class and sat down. Minutes later the bell rang and Andy looked at the empty seat in front of him. He hadn't seen Prue before school and now she wasn't in 2nd period. 'Damn! Penny probably kept her home! She probably knew we were together!' Andy thought. Andy looked at the clock, it read 9:35 A.M. 'She is never late...I just know Penny wouldn't let her come to school!' Andy thought.  
  
Prue opened the car door and sat down in the front seat. "If only you wouldn't have stayed with that boy, this wouldn't be happening." Penny scolded, as she pulled out of the driveway. "His name is Andy, andthis wouldn't be happening if you weren't so paranoid." Prue retorted. "How dare you!" Penny snapped. Prue just rolled her eyes. "You're just over protective!" Prue continued. "For good reason! I don't want anything to happen to the future Ch..." Penny's voice trailed off. "What?" Prue asked. "I don't want anything to happen to future. You are your sisters are the future." Penny covered. Prue ignored Penny and then turned to stare out the window of the car. Penny continued to drive. "Prue, don't you understand that getting pregnant can change everything?!" Penny asked. Prue refused to answer. "Well, it can. And you especially. You aren't like other people. In more ways than one!" Penny said. Prue just rolled her eyes. 'Wow, I'm not like most other people! Woopie! Everyone is different, so what does Grams think she is talking about?' Prue thought. After about a 15 minute drive, Penny parked the car in the hospital parking lot. Penny and Prue got out of the car and made their way inside. Prue found a chair in the corner of the room away from everyone else and sat down. Penny walked up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The woman at the front desk, asked. "I'm here to sign in Prudence Halliwell." Penny replied. "Okay, and you would be?" The woman asked. "Penny Halliwell, her grandmother." Penny replied. "Okay, thank you. The doctor should be out to see you any time." The woman said. Penny walked over to a little sofa in the room and sat down. Penny gazed up at the clock on the wall, 9:55 A.M. Minutes passed and soon a woman in a white lab coat walked out. "Prudence Halliwell?" The woman called. Penny and Prue stood up and walked into the back room. "So, who is who?" The woman asked. The woman had long, bright red, wavy hair. Her eyes were light green and she had pale skin. "I'm Penny Halliwell. This is my granddaughter, Prudence." Penny answered. "Prue." Prue mumbled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Prue. I'm Doctor Anita Robinson." Dr. Robinson said. Penny smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Penny said. Dr. Robinson shook Penny's hand. Then lead Penny and Prue to room 44. Dr. Robinson looked down at her clipboard. "Ahh, okay, I'll be right back." Dr. Robinson said, then she left the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Paige stood waiting at the bathrooms for Phoebe. Minutes later Phoebe came running up. "Hey Paige!" Phoebe yelled. Paige looked up and smiled. "Hey Phoebe!" Paige said, as she ran to her new friend. "So, I pretty much showed you the entire playground last recess...Wanna go sit under the tree?" Phoebe asked. Paige shrugged. "Sure." Paige said, then followed Phoebe to a patch of trees and the two girls sat down. "So, d'ya have any sisters or brothers?" Paige asked. "Yeah, two. I'm the youngest." Phoebe replied. "That's cool..." Paige replied, a bit of sadness in her voice. "Why didn't your mom and dad have any more kids?" Phoebe asked. "I..my mom and dad gave me up to a church after I was born." Paige said. Phoebe looked away. "I'm sorry. My mom died when I was like two. My dad not too long after that." Phoebe said. "Sorry." Paige said. "It's okay. I live with my Grams and sisters. It's okay I guess." Phoebe said. Paige shrugged. "At least you know your family." Paige said. "Yeah...Hey! Maybe you could come over and meet them!" Phoebe suggested. "I dunno..Maybe if Sister Agnus says okay to it." Paige said. "Do you know her phone number?" Phoebe asked. "Umm, yeah, I think it's in my backpack." Paige replied. "Cool. There is a pay phone here and I have a dollar in quarters. We could call them and ask!" Phoebe said. "Really?" Paige asked. "Yeah! It's just over...." Phoebe's began, but she was cut off by the bell ringing. "Shoot! Hey, maybe next recess!" Phoebe said. "Okay, meet ya back here?" Paige called. "Yeah!" Phoebe yelled back, then the two girls ran off to their classes.  
  
Dr. Robinson opened the door. She had been in and out of the room quite a few times. It was now 10:35 A.M. "Prue, I have your test results.." Dr. Robinson said. She made eye contact with Prue. "Prue, the tests came back positive. You are, in fact, pregnant." Dr. Robinson said. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you thought. Do you want this story to continue? 


	3. As The Manor Turns

A/N: Okies, thanks again for the reviews! Susan, I will consider your ideas. They are extremely interesting. They even got me thinking of a few other ideas. Thanks! ;)  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 3: As The Manor Turns  
  
Penny let out a deep sigh and stood up. "Well, thank you for informing us, Dr. Robinson." Penny said, as she held out her hand. Dr. Robinson shook Penny's hand, again. "I'm glad I could clear a few things up for you." Dr. Robinson said, then she glanced at Prue. "Well, we better be off. We have a lot to sort out." Penny said, as she turned to face Prue. Prue just stood up and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Moments later Penny walked out of the room, followed by Dr. Robinson. Penny walked to the front desk and wrote a check out then walked outside. Penny eyed Prue, standing by the locked car. "Looks like I was right to be suspicious." Penny said, as she unlocked the car doors. "Oh, here it comes. A one way ticket to Guilttripville!" Prue responded, in a sarcastic tone. "Don't you use that tone with me, Prudence Halliwell!" Penny scolded. Prue rolled her eyes and then slammed the car door. "When your sisters get home, we need to have a serious talk!" Penny said. "What? About me being pregnant? Fine! It's not like it matters that much!" Prue retorted. "It isn't just about you being pregnant! This changes everything! Your entire destiny, this wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Penny yelled. "What the hell does destiny have to do with this?! Of course a damn kid changes things, that isn't anything new!" Prue screamed. Penny shook her head. "I wish I could make you understand....You will, eventually, just wait...." Penny said, as she lowered her voice. Prue rolled her eyes. 'What is Grams talking about? Maybe she is just so lonely and stressed she can't think of anything better to do, then try to confuse me. God, will she ever give up?' Prue thought. Prue stared out the window of the car.  
  
Piper walked outside and stared at the sky. The sun was no longer shining and the smell of rain hung in the air. The sky was a light gray color and a chilly breeze blew past her. Piper shivered slightly. 'Days like these never seem to be good. Something always seems to happen, even in the story books.' Piper thought. There was an icy, wet drop on Piper's cheek. Piper instinctively wiped away the rain drop and looked down at her pink watch. "Shoot, I need to get to class." Piper said, to herself. Piper rushed into the building, in front of her.  
  
Andy glanced out the window and watched as small droplets of rain bounced off the windows. A few minutes ago it had begun to sprinkle outside, but the rain was becoming heavier, with each passing minute. Andy became lost in the swirls of water droplets and grays in the sky. "Mr. Trudeau? Hello? Mr. Trudeau!" An angry female voice yelled. Andy blinked and his head shot around to the front of the room. "Yes, Mrs. Roth?" Andy asked, trying to sound as if he'd been paying attention. "Something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Roth asked. "No." Andy said, quietly. "Well, then I suggest you pay attention. Or you might be sharing a little something with the principal." Mrs. Roth warned. Snickers could be heard around the room and Andy sighed and stared up at the front of the room as Mrs. Roth began to talk again. 'Damn this day!' Andy thought.  
  
Phoebe dropped a quarter into the pay phone and then dialed her home number. Phoebe tapped her foot on the ground and watched as rain drops hit her foot. Phoebe sighed and hung up the phone after an entire minute of ringing. "Nobody answered." Phoebe said sadly. "Maybe they were busy, let's try again in a few minutes?" Paige suggested. Phoebe shrugged. "Okay..." Phoebe muttered.  
  
Penny pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She opened her door and got out, followed by Prue. Prue walked up to the door and waited. Penny walked up behind her and pulled out her key, unlocking the door. Prue slid past Penny and ran upstairs. As Penny walked in and shut the door, the phone began to ring. Penny took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack and then walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Penny said and then she smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear you too Phoebe." Penny said, then she telekinetically pulled a chair to herself and sat down. "A friend? Well, today doesn't seem like a very good day..." Penny began, but she seemed to be cut off. Penny listened for a few moments. "Well, okay. If it is okay with her parents. But, not too long. An hour, at the most." Penny said, in a defeated tone. "You're welcome Phoebe. Yes, I love you too, bye." Penny said, then she hung up the phone. Penny sighed. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Penny thought.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "So, it's okay?!" Paige asked, just to be sure. "Yep! As long as your par...I mean, the lady that you live with says it's okay." Phoebe said. "Awesome!" Paige said, as she picked up the phone. Phoebe held out a quarter and Paige grabbed the quarter and slid it into the opening. Paige looked at her hand, which she had used to write down Sister Agnus' phone number, and then dialed the number. After a few rings a man's voice picked up. "Hi Father Troy...It's Paige. Mhmm. Yeah, is Sister Agnus there? Yep. Can I talk to her, please? Thank you." Paige said.  
  
Sister Agnus rushed to the phone. "Paige? Are you okay?" Sister Agnus asked. Sister Agnus sighed in relief. "Well you scared me. Oh, a friend, Phoebe Halliwell? Well, I've never met them." Sister Agnus spoke. For a few minutes Sister Agnus listened. "Well...What's the address? okay, thirteen- twenty-nine Prescott Street?" Sister Agnus said. Sister Agnus tapped her nails. "You're welcome. Be good and I'll see you at four-thirty. I love you too, Paige. Bye now." Sister Agnus said, then hung up the phone. 'I hope I did the right thing, by letting her go.' Sister Agnus thought.  
  
Paige grinned and high fived Phoebe. "This totally rocks!" Phoebe yelled. "Ditto!" Paige yelled back. Suddenly a loud voice boomed from the school intercom. "All children at the current recess, report to your classes immediately! You will be finishing the remainder of your recess indoors, due to the rain. Thank you." A male voice said. "Oh man!" Phoebe grumbled. "It's okay, we get to go to your house!" Paige said, in a cheerful tone. "I guess so....See ya on the bus?" Phoebe asked. "Totally!" Paige said. Then the two girls ran to their classes.  
  
Prue tapped her nails on the table. She never wanted to get pregnant at 16. "Damn Andy, damn this child, damn Grams, and most of all...damn myself! How could I let this happen?! Everything was pretty good! I had the sweetest boyfriend, I was head of the cheerleading squad, most people at school looked up to and admired me, and most of all my little sisters thought highly of me!" Prue yelled at herself. Tears began to drip down Prue's face, like the rain dripping down the window.  
  
Penny glanced at the clock and it read, 1:55 P.M. Penny stood up and walked out of the living room, up the stairs, and down the hallway until she reached the attic. Penny narrowed her eyes and telekinetically unlocked the attic door. Penny walked inside and then waved her hand, locking the attic door again. Penny waved her hand, telekinetically moving a series of blue and white candles into a circle on the floor, then she walked over to a shelf and grabbed a small box of matches. Penny lit a match and then walked over to the candles, lighting each candle. Penny then walked over to a huge, leather bound book. The book had a golden symbol on the front that looked like 3 oval type shapes combined into a circle. The front of the book read, Book of Shadows. Penny opened the book and flipped through the old, yellowed pages. Penny came to a spell, to summon the dead. Penny closed her eyes and whispered the spell, under her breath. There was a swirl of white lights and then a woman with long, wavy, light brown hair appeared. "Patty, I need to tell you something.." Penny whispered. Patty gave Penny a worried look. "Mom, what's wrong?" Patty asked. "Prue...she's pregnant...." Penny said.  
  
'Come on, ring!' Piper thought. Moments later a loud ringing bell, rang through the building of San Francisco Middle School. Piper jumped up from her seat and ran outside. "Two o' clock, finally!" Piper said. Then she felt the cold, wet rain beat down on her. "Crud!" Piper said, in hushed tone. Piper placed her backpack over her head as she ran to her bus. Piper walked up the steps and sat down in the fourth seat on the right side, the only seat on the bus with a heater under it. Moments later the bus doors closed and then the bus pulled out of the school grounds.  
  
Andy pulled the hood of his sweat jacket over his head and began a quick sprint down the streets. 'I wonder if I should call Prue when I get home? Wait, her grandmother might answer and that wouldn't be good. Oh no, what if Penny called my parents?' Andy's mind was racing with thoughts. Andy turned the corner of his street and raced up to his house. He took a deep breath and looked into the gray sky, then he ran to his door, and walked in. Andy could smell his mother's cooking from the kitchen and hear his father talking in the living room. Andy let out a small sigh of relief. Andy then ran down the hall to his room.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. Her class was in the middle of a math lesson. 'This is soooo beyond boring!' Phoebe thought. Phoebe looked down at her math paper and penciled in a few answers and began to draw little happy faces on the sides of her paper.  
  
Paige tapped her nails as she listened to her new teacher read a boring story, from the English book. 'This is much worse than school with Sister Agnus was!' Paige thought and then she remembered Phoebe. 'But at least I have this really cool friend now!' Paige thought and then looked back at her own English book. 'As long as I can get through this day, then I can look forward to going to Phoebe's house." Paige thought.  
  
"The child has pyrokinesis?!" Patty said with surprise. "Yes." Penny said. "Well, are you going to bind it's powers as well?" Patty asked. "No, I can't. It's much too powerful. I mean, I could, but when the girls' powers are unbound then the child's powers will be unbound too. The girls would have too much to deal with. I have to let them know, now!" Penny said. Patty looked away. "Or?" Patty asked. "Or, I will have to strip all of their powers." Penny said. "And that can't be an option." Patty said.  
  
There was a loud boom of thunder, followed by a second flash of lightning. The bus was loud with yelling and cheering. Piper just stared out the window and waited as the bus stopped and started again, letting kids off at each stop. Finally the bus stopped a few houses away from the Halliwell Manor. Piper stood up, walked down the isle of the bus, and then walked out of the bus. Piper quickly put her hands over her head and dashed up the driveway and through the doors of the Manor. "Gosh, what it up with the weather?" Piper asked herself. Piper then walked into the living room and opened her backpack and pulled out her binder. Piper quickly unzipped her pink binder and pulled out a thick stack of papers. "Great!" Piper said, in a very sarcastic tone. Piper glanced at the clock, it was 2:35 P.M. "Well, I should be done with my homework at about three-twenty, when Pheebs gets home." Piper grumbled to herself. Piper grabbed her papers and a pencil then dashed into the kitchen. Piper grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table then ran upstairs to her bedroom. As Piper sat down on her bed, she heard a low whimpering sound from the next room, Prue's room. A puzzled look crossed Piper's face and she slowly walked out of the room. Piper knocked lightly on Prue's door, but there was no answer. Piper knocked again, a little louder this time. "Who is it?" Prue voice questioned, from inside the room. "It's Piper. Prue, are you okay?" Piper asked. There was a short silence then Prue spoke. "Uh...yeah. I'm fine, I just really don't feel good. So, if you could just leave me alone for a while...." Prue's voice trailed off. "Oh...okay. Well, you know I'm here if ya wanna chat." Piper said. "Yeah, I know." Prue's voice said, from the other side of the door. "Well, I'll be in my room doin' homework." Piper said, then she walked back into her room. "Hmm, Prue doesn't seem okay...But then again, maybe it's just me." Piper said, then she shook her head and began to work on her homework.  
  
"So, you plan on telling them tonight?" Patty asked. "Yes. I just hope they take it well. Especially Prue. It'll b e hardest on her, finding out she's half witch and that she's pregnant with a part witch." Penny replied. "I wish I could be there to help them through this. With all my daughters, all four." Patty said. Penny shook her head. "I know, but nobody can know about the last daughter until she needs to be known." Penny said. "Mother, I didn't even get to name her, let alone know her name." Patty said. "I know.." Penny said. The two women become lost in another seemingly, never ending, topic that lasted for another 20 plus minutes.  
  
Andy couldn't concentrate on his homework. He continued to glance at his telephone. "Should I?" Andy continued to ask himself. Andy reached for the phone and then pulled away again. He had been doing the same thing for over 40 minutes now. "No...yes..no...Why the heck is this so complicated?!" Andy asked himself. He could feel his hand heading for the phone again and quickly pulled it back.  
  
A loud bell shot through Phoebe's and Paige's classrooms and the kids jumped from their seats. The long, boring, school day was finally over. Phoebe ran down a few halls until she came to her old classroom. Paige was walking in the other direction. "Paige!" Phoebe yelled. Paige spun around and saw Phoebe in the crowd of students. Paige ran to Phoebe. "Hey!" Paige said. "Here, I'll show you an easier way to get to the buses." Phoebe said. Phoebe lead Paige out the back doors to a small alley way behind the school. "This way we won't have to try and beat the crowd." Phoebe said. "Cool." Paige replied. Phoebe saw a large box sitting in the center of the alley and kicked the box with her foot as she walked by. A bunch of swirling dust circled around Paige as she passed by, where the box previously was. Paige held her nose, but it was no use, she sneezed. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, Paige disappeared, then in another swirl of blue and white orbs, Paige reappeared. Phoebe spun around. "Paige? Are you coming?" Phoebe asked, not even realizing the events that had just taken place. "Yeah. The dust just caused me to sneeze." Paige replied. She too, had not realized what just happened to her. Phoebe and Paige ran out of the alley and onto their bus. Minutes later the door closed and the bus pulled out.  
  
Prue opened the door to her room and peered around the corners. 'Good, nobody in sight.' Prue thought. Prue exited her room and walked down the hallway until she came to the stairs, then she slowly walked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to have to talk to her grandmother again. Prue made her way into the kitchen and opened a few cupboards. "Hmm....Oh, chocolate cookies!" Prue whispered happily. Prue grabbed the bag of chocolate cookies and carefully opened the package. Prue pulled a small chocolate cookie from the bag and bit into the cookie. "Oh, that tastes sooo good." Prue whispered. Prue thought of Andy. 'My Andy loves chocolate too..Hmm...' Prue thought. Prue then placed her hand against her very flat stomach. "I bet you'll love chocolate too." Prue whispered, in a loving tone. Prue plopped down at the kitchen table and grabbed a handful of cookies and began to take little bites of the cookies.  
  
Piper wrote in the answer to problem 49 on her math homework. Piper then sifted through her papers again. "Shoot, I must have left the number fifty, word problem, in my binder." Piper said to herself. With an annoyed sigh, Piper stood up, and walked out of her room. Piper rushed downstairs and into the living room. Her last bit of homework was laying on the floor by her binder. "I thought so." Piper muttered, to herself. Piper picked up the paper and headed back to the stairs.  
  
Prue stood up from the table and placed the cookies back in the cupboard, then walked back to the stairs. As Prue exited the kitchen she eyed Piper. "Oh, hey Prue." Piper greeted. "Hi Piper." Prue said. There was a noise at the door. Phoebe and a little girl who looked a lot like Prue rushed inside. The girl looked slightly younger than Phoebe though. "Hey Prue! Hey Piper!" Phoebe said, in a cheerful tone. "This is my new friend, Paige!" Phoebe said, as she pointed to Paige. Paige smiled, shyly. The girls gathered under the large chandelier. Piper held out her hand. "Hello Paige, I'm Piper. It's really nice to meet you." Piper said. Paige held out her hand. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Paige replied. "Hi, I'm Prue." Prue said. Phoebe rolled her eyes and grabbed her eldest sister's hand. Phoebe pulled Prue's hand toward Paige's hand. "Come on Prue, shake hands!" Phoebe urged. As the four girls hands made contact with each other a glowing white light, shot down from the chandelier, over the four girls. Then the house began to shake.  
  
Penny gasped. "Oh no!" Penny whispered. "What is it?!" Patty asked, in horror. "I...I don't know...But the girls might be in danger. I need to go! Bye Patty!" Penny said, then Penny grabbed a candle and blew out the flame. Penny waved her hand and the attic door flew open and Penny rushed down the stairs to see the four girls break the embrace. "What the heck was that?!" Paige asked, as she stepped back from Prue and Piper. "I want some answers!" Phoebe said, as she looked around the room. Suddenly there was a swirl of water, a gust of wind, a blaze of flames, dirt from the floor sifted togehter into an odd shape, and last but not least a flash of glittering purple light. Then 2 men and 3 women surrounded the girls. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Need I continue or not? 


	4. I'm A Witchamacallit

A/N: This story is doing better than I thought. And just so nobody is confused. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all had their powers bound; Paige's powers were never bound. How their powers became unbound without a spell/potion from Penny and without Penny's death, will be explained later on....Enjoy!  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 4: I'm A Witchamacallit  
  
Piper got the, headlights on a deer, look as the women and men appeared out of nowhere. "Grams!" Piper cried. "Well, look who we have here! I smell the essence of the Charmed Ones! But they don't look so powerful, now do they?" A man with flaming red hair and bright orange eyes, snickered. "You stay away from my girls!" Penny hissed. A woman with deep brown hair and almost hypnotizing green eyes turned to Penny. "And why do you think we'll listen to an old witch, like you?" The green eyed woman questioned. "Who the heck are you?!" Prue yelled. Prue stepped infront of her sisters and then noticed Paige. She felt a strong urge to protect the young girl, but she didn't know why. Prue grabbed Paige's arm and pushed Paige back behind with, along with Piper and Phoebe. "You must be the eldest?" The man with flaming red hair spoke. "And you must be?" Prue questioned. "You can just call me Pyro, or death if you'd like." Pyro answered. Prue glared, her anger was beginning to build. "Why the hell are you here and how the heck did you get here?!" Prue hissed. "Oh, firery! And boy do I love fire!" Pyro said, with a wicked grin. The woman behind Pyro had lavender eyes and long, silver nails. Her hair was a silvery-white color and her skin was pale. Her lips looked as if they had a silvery-purple lip gloss on them and her eyes cleary had thick, silver eyeshadow on them. The woman wore a long, flowing, purple and silver dress. She eyed Prue and then disappeared in a purple flash of glittering lights, only to reappear behind Prue, in the same fashion. "And you, I do not know what you are, but I sense your power! I need that power!" The woman's voice whispered, as she gazed at Paige. Her voice sounded like music, almost making you want to fall asleep. Paige blinked and then looked back. "Look, I don't know who you creeps are. I just came over to play with my friend!" Paige responded. "No need to worry about that now. It'll all be over, for all of you, soon enough." The woman's voice whispered. A ball of violet, mystical swirls appeared in the woman's hand. She locked eyes with Paige and then sent the violet ball, flying at Paige. Paige stared in shock and then placed her hands over her face with panic, sudenly blue and white orbs surrounded Paige, and she disappeared from sight. Piper ducked to the ground and the violet ball, it the wall behind Piper. The wall glowed a silvery color and then the space where the ball hit, exploded, leaving a large hole in the wall. Piper gasped, as the same blue and white glowing orbs that Paige had disappeared in, reappeared and so did Paige. "I'm not sure what the hell just happened, but I'm sure that you just tried to kill my sister's friend! That really pisses me off!" Prue yelled. Her head started to hurt. Penny stared at Paige with shock. Penny knew what was happening. 'There are only two types of beings on this planet who can orb. Whitelighters and my youngest granddaughter, who is half whitelighter herself! And I know that, that girl isn't full whitelighter...Oh God, it must be her!' Penny thought. Penny held out her hand. "I said leave!" Penny shouted. A blast of extremely powerful, telekinetic energy shot from Penny's hand, hitting the green eyed woman and sending her crashing into the wall. The third woman was lifted off the ground and floated over to Piper. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were a gray color. Her long dress was plain white and gray. The woman's hand moved up. "I will take you." The woman said to Piper. The woman raised her hand and then Piper closed her eyes and held up her hands in defence. Suddenly the woman stopped moving, it looked as if she had been frozen in her current position. When nothing happened, Piper opened her eyes, and saw the sight. "Wh..what happened?" Piper asked. "No time to explain! Prue, take your sisters out of here!" Penny yelled. Prue looked at Paige. "What about her?" Prue called. "All of them!" Penny yelled. Prue turned to the side and then in a blast of flames, Pyro appeared. "The little witch, froze my dear sister! Now she's gonna pay. All of you will!" Pyro roared. Prue clenched her fists and then locked eyes with Pyro. "No! You're going to leave us alone!" Prue screamed. Suddenly Pyro went crashing into the wall, just like the green eyed woman did. Prue stepped back, a bit surpruised. "Hurry!" Prue yelled. Prue grabbed Piper and Paige's arms and pushed them forwards, towards the stairs. As she reached for Phoebe, a swirl of water formed between them. Then a man with deep blue eyes and a white hair with a tint of blue, appeared between them. The man held out his hands and a powerful blast of water came hurling at Phoebe. Phoebe was sent crashing into the wall. "Phoebe!" Prue cried, her head began to ache and then a burst of flames errupted on the blue eyed man. But they had no effect and soon disappeared. Moments later the woman with white hair began to move. "Whe...what happened?" The woman questioned. "That witch froze you!" Pyro said, as he stood up. "Well need to come back for them." The green eyed woman said. The blue eyed man nodded his head and disappeared in his swirl of water. Pyro flamed out. The lavender eyed woman disappeared in her flash of purple, glittering lights. There was a gust of wind and the white haired woman vanished. The green eyed woman turned into a pile of dirt and then the dirt faded away. Prue ran to Phoebe. "Pheebs! Phoebe, wake up!" Prue pleaded. "Marissa!" Penny yelled. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, like Paige, a woman with golden blonde curls appeared. "Penny?" The woman asked, in a surprised tone. "Marissa, Phoebe's been hurt!" Penny said. Marissa gasped and ran to Phoebe. Marissa knelt down and placed her hands over Phoebe's wounds, a golden light glowed from Marissa's hands, and then Phoebe awoke. "Everyone, follow me into the living room." Penny insisted. Penny lead the way into the living room and everyone found a seat. "Grams, what's going on?" Piper asked, in a cautious tone. "Who were those...things, how'd they do that stuff, and how did we do those things? That was us right? I mean I saw Paige, but I can only assume that Piper, you, and I did some of those things as well." Prue asked. "Yes...All of need to listen to what I have to say, before thinking that I'm crazy. Do you understand?" Penny asked. Each girl nodded their head, eagerly awaiting a reasonable explanation. "Prue, Piper, and Phoebe....There is a very big family secret that we share. You see, it started back with a woman named Charlotte Warren. The first known anscestor of our family line. Charlotte was a witch. She had a daughter named Melinda Warren who was also a witch, with three magical abilities. Telekinesis, temporal stasis, and premonitions. Do you know what those are?" Penny said. "I think...I think telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of your mind...." Piper said, shyly. "That is correct Piper. Temporal Stasis is the ability to freeze molecules at your will, resulting in momentarily freezing objects or time. Premonitions is the ability to see the past, present, and future." Penny explained. "Wh..what are you trying to say, Grams? That we are witches too?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, you are. Melinda's three powers were destined to be split between three sisters, called the Charmed Ones, making the Power of Three. They would be the most powerful witches in the world! You three, are those three sisters." Penny explained. "You mean, we have actual powers that we can use whenever we want or need them?" Piper asked. "Yes. Prue demonstrated the ability of telekinesis. It was activated by her anger. Piper showed the ability of temporal stasis, caused by your fear. That leaves Phoebe with premonitions, it isn't an active power though." Penny said. Phoebe's face fell. She wasn't even sure if this was all true, but if it was, she had to be stuck with the non-cool power. "Well, what about the fire? Whenever I get really mad lately, I get a headache, then a fire starts." Prue said. Penny took a deep breath. "That is another matter. We'll get to that later." Penny said. "So, you mean mom was a witch and so are you? We are full witches?" Piper asked. "Yes and no. I am a witch and I have telekinesis, like Prue. You mother was a witch and had temporal stasis, like Piper. But you three are only half witches. Your father, Victor, was mortal." Penny said. Prue glared, she hated that name. "Then why am I here? What happened to me?" Paige asked. "Paige, correct?" Penny said. Paige nodded. "Paige, I think that you may be...Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's half sister. A half witch and half whitelighter." Penny said. Paige stared in shock. "A witchamacallit?!" Paige asked. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: How was that chapter? 


	5. If The Power Fits

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 5: If The Power Fits  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. 'This has to be a dream!' Paige thought. "Look, I need to go. And wake up too. This can't...isn't real!" Paige said. Paige stood up and began to walk towards the Manor doors. Penny sighed. "Fine..." Penny said, then she squinted her eyes and a small, coffee table went flying at Paige. "But look behind you!" Penny called out. As Paige turned around her heart nearly skipped a beat, then just as before, she disappeared in a swirl of glowing blue and white orbs. The coffee table went flying for the wall by Penny held out her hand and telekinetically brought the coffee table to a stop. Just as Penny put her hand down, the glowing blue and white orbs returned, then Paige appeared. She was in the same spot that she had been when she disappeared. Paige gasped. 'Wait, in dreams if you pinch yourself you won't hurt, right?' Paige thought. Paige quickly pinched her wrist and let out a cry of pain. "Ouch!" Paige yelped. "Please, try to trust us. We just want to get to the bottom of this." Penny said. Paige shook her head. "I wanna go home!" Paige said, she ran to the door. Penny held out her arm and telekinetically held the doors shut. Paige thought for a second. "If I can really disappear, then I don't need doors." Paige said. Paige closed her eyes and then opened them again, she was still there. "What? How come it worked before?" Paige asked. "You're new to your powers. They only work out of fear, right now." Penny said. "Come on Paige, I think this is kinda cool...If it's all true..." Phoebe said. Then realization hit her Phoebe. "Oh! Wait, you said earlier that you think she is our long lost, half sister?!" Phoebe screeched. Penny nodded slowly. "I beg your pardon! How can you tell that? Just from looking at her?!" Prue asked. "I can't." Penny replied. "Well, just because her name begins with a 'P' doesn't mean anything." Piper spoke up. "It's not just that. You see, I told you that she might be the daughter of your mother, Patty, and our late whitelighter, Sam. Whitelighters are like angels, for witches. They protect us and have many powers. Orbing, healing, sensing, ect, ect, ect.... Well, Paige demonstrated the power of orbing and only whitelighters can orb. When Patty was pregnant with her fourth daughter, the child could orb, since she was half whitelighter." Penny explained. "How come she can't be a full whitelighter, without knowing it?" Phoebe asked. "Whitelighters are mortals that have died, but have done a lot of good during their lives. They become whitelighters to do good, even after death. They work for very powerful beings called, The Elders. All whitelighters know that they are whitelighters and they would never make a child a whitelighter." Penny said. "Oh..." Phoebe mumbled. "Why didn't you tell us that we had another sister?" Piper suddenly asked. Penny let out a deep breath, she knew that question was coming. "Witches and whitelighters were forbidden to fall in love, let alone have children. Patty and Sam broke that rule. We were afraid that if The Elders found out about the child, they would take her away, or something even worse. So we used magic to hide her. When she was born they, Patty and Sam, took her to a local chur...." Penny's voice was cut off by Paige. "Church and left her there with a nun. They asked to have her be named with a, 'P' name." Paige finished. Penny locked eyes with Paige. "How'd you know that?" Penny asked. "Because, I was left at a church after I was born with a nun named Sister Agnus, and she told me my parents only request was to give me a name beginning with the letter 'P'. Thus my name, Paige." Paige replied. "Oh God!" Penny whispered. Penny could feel hot, salty tears forming in her eyes. "Paige..." Penny whispered. "Are you really....my family?" Paige asked, her voice almost breaking. Prue looked at Penny, Piper, Phoebe, and then to Paige. She definitely had the Halliwell family traits. Her skin was like Sam's though, she remembered Sam very well. She blamed him for her mother's death. Prue had mixed emotions. She wanted to accept her newly found, half sister. But she also wanted to push Sam away and Sam was half of who her new sister is. Prue shook her head. 'No, he doesn't matter right now.' Prue decided, silently. "Welcome Paige. Welcome to the Halliwell family." Prue said. Prue held out her arms to Paige. Phoebe grinned from ear to ear. Her best friend was now her little sister. 'I'm not the baby of the family anymore!' Phoebe thought. She now had someone she could relate to. "Welcome Paige! Little sis." Phoebe said. Piper stared at Paige. She wanted so badly to accept her. But at the same time she felt hurt. This wasn't fair, to any of them. It wasn't fair to spring this witch thing on them and then suddenly tell them that they have a long lost half sister. 'Should I be happy or angry?' Piper mentally asked herself. Piper was angry with herself for even thinking this. She should accept Paige, after all, it wasn't Paige's fault. Piper held back her tears of anger and confusion and gave a fake smile. "Uh...welcome Paige. I'm glad that you're here." Piper said, trying to sound like she really meant it. Penny looked at Piper, knowing that she was extremely upset. 'Oh no..My little Piper. She always was the one to break down first. I need to talk with her, after I get this settled with Paige.' Penny thought. Penny then turned to Paige. "Welcome my darling! I so glad to have you home again!" Penny said. Paige smiled and tears began to drip down her face. Paige ran to Phoebe first, after all, she was the first person Paige had connected with in years. "Thank you Phoebe!" Paige said, as she hugged her older sister. Phoebe grinned. "No, thank you! Now I finally get to be the older sister!" Phoebe said, she could already see the fun. Prue rolled her eyes. "Watch out, that one is really sneaky!" Prue warned. Paige then turned to Penny. "So, what happens now?" Paige asked. "Well...we need to move you back home." Penny said. "But what about all this witch stuff, those weird people, and stuff?" Paige questioned. "That can be dealt with later. First we want you to move back in with us." Penny said. "But where will she stay?" Piper asked. "Mom's old room!" Phoebe chirped. "My...my own room? An actual room? Something that isn't like a temporary room?" Paige asked, with surprise. "Of course!" Phoebe replied. Penny looked at Prue and Prue instantly realized what that meant. "Girls, I think Prue has something she wants to tell you...." Penny said. Prue said down. She really didn't want her sisters to know. She was supposed to be their role model. "What is it, Prue?" Piper asked, her voice was full of worry. Prue began to tap her foot on the floor. "Prue?" Phoebe's voice echoed. "Go on, Prue." Penny urged. Prue took a deep breath. "Well...you know how Andy and I've been dating and all?" Prue asked, directing the question at Piper and Phoebe. "Mhmm." Piper and Phoebe mumbled in unison. "Well..I..we...Umm....I'm pregnant...." Prue finally gave in. Piper's mouth dropped open in shock. "Y..you're pregnant? You mean, I'm gonna be an Aunt and I'm only fourteen?" Piper questioned. Prue nodded, sadly. Phoebe on the other hand looked totally at bliss. "This is too cool! I find out I'm a witch, I have a long lost baby sister, and that I'm gonna be an Aunt in one day!" Phoebe cheered. "Will the baby be a witch too?" Paige asked. "Well, as far as we know, Andy is mortal. So the baby is only one-fourth witch and three-fourths mortal." Penny explained. "Will it have powers?" Phoebe asked. "It already has powers. Pyrokinesis; the ability to create fire with the power of your mind." Penny said. "Fires? Cool!" Phoebe said. "Guess we won't need sticks if we go camping." Paige said. Piper let out a small laugh. Right then, there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A woman's voice called. Paige's eyes became wide. "That is Sister Agnus! She's here to pick me up!" Paige announced. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Well, what is the verdict? 


	6. All Powered Up

A/N: Once again, thanks to my wonderful viewers, especially Susan, who has reviewed for each chapter. (If I missed anyone else who has reviewed each chapter as well, many thanks to you as well!)  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 6: All Powered Up  
  
Penny stood up. "Stay here with Marissa. I'll be right back." Penny whispered, then she walked out of the room. "I wonder what Grams is gonna do?" Phoebe asked. "Ditto." Piper said.  
  
Penny opened the door and smiled at the brunette standing at the door. "Is this the Halliwell residence?" The woman questioned. "Why yes, it is. I'm Penny Halliwell." Penny replied, as she held out her hand. "Hello Ms. Halliwell. I'm Agnus. Sister Agnus." Sister Agnus replied, as she shook Penny's hand. "Won't you come in?" Penny asked. "I'd love to." Sister Agnus said, with a smile. She walked into the Manor slowly and Penny shut the door. "The girls and Paige are in the other room. If you'll follow me, please?" Penny said, as she lead Sister Agnus down the hall to the living room.  
  
Paige plopped down on the couch and waited then she saw Sister Agnus and Penny walk into the room. "Sister Agnus!" Paige said, with a happy tone. "Paige! I missed you, dear!" Sister Agnus replied, as she walked over and hugged Paige. "Me too!" Paige said, as she broke the hug. Paige looked from Sister Agnus to Phoebe. "That is my friend, Phoebe Halliwell." Paige said, as she pointed to Phoebe. Sister Agnus turned to look at who Paige was pointing at. "Well hello, Phoebe, it's nice to meet you. I'm Agnus. Sister Agnus." Sister Agnus said, joy was evident in her voice. "Thanks." Phoebe said, with a hug grin. "Those are here sisters. Prue and Piper." Paige said, as she pointed to Prue and then Piper. "Nice to meet you." Prue said. "Yeah, me too." Piper said, shyly. "Now see Paige, I told you that you'd meet friends." Sister Agnus said, as she placed her hands on her hips. 'I found waaaay more than that!' Paige thought. "Uh, yeah, I guess so." Paige said, trying to not make herself seem too happy. Sister Agnus looked down at her watch. "Paige, we should probably be getting back..." Sister Agnus began, but was cut off by Phoebe's cheerful voice. "Sister Agnus...umm, I know you just met us and all...But Paige and I are such good friends already that we were wondering if maybe...umm...if it is okay with you and Grams, if Paige could sleep over?" Phoebe asked, then she looked at Penny and grave her a pleading look. Sister Agnus looked as if she was thinking it over and then turned to Penny. "Well...I don't know. Paige doesn't have any clothes and I don't have time to get any for her, toni...." Sister Agnus began, but was again cut off by Phoebe. "She can borrow mine! I mean we just like a year apart and I bet anything I have will fit her!" Phoebe chirped. "Phoebe, it is very rude it interrupt Sister Agnus like that." Penny warned. Phoebe lowered her head. "Sorry...I was just a little...over excited." Phoebe apologized. Sister Agnus smiled. "It's perfectly okay. I know how fun can be...Well, I guess it is okay with me...If Ms. Halliwell is okay with it." Sister Agnus finally gave in. Penny smiled. "Call me Penny, and it is perfectly okay with me. If she wants to, she can come over again after school. If you'll allow her to." Penny suggested. Sister Agnus turned to Paige. "Well, would you like that?" Sister Agnus asked. Paige beamed with joy. "Yes! Totally!" Paige said, without knowing that she was yelling it. "Paige, you're yelling." Sister Agnus pointed out. Paige's face turned red. "Oooops....Sorry." Paige said, lowering her voice a considerable amount. "Well then, I'll just get going." Sister Agnus said. She gave Paige a final hug and then followed Penny out of the room. "Be good, Paige." Sister Agnus called. "I will!" Paige called back. Phoebe turned to Paige and held up her hand. Paige thought for a minute. 'High five! Jeeze, you haven't been around people your own age in forever!' Paige mentally yelled at herself. Paige smacked Phoebe's hand. "This is soooo awesome!" Phoebe said, with delight. Moments later Penny walked back into the room. Phoebe eyed Marissa and then looked at Penny. "Grams, who is that?" Phoebe asked. Penny realized she had never got the chance to introduce Marissa. "Girls, remember the whitelighters I was telling you about? Marissa is our whitelighter." Penny said. Marissa smiled. "Hello girls. My name is Marissa Sparks." Marissa greeted. Suddenly Marissa looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, The Elders are calling me, I have to go." Marissa said. Marissa disappeared in a flurry of glowing, blue and white orbs. "Will I be able to do that, someday?" Paige asked, as she stared at the spot that Marissa just stood at. "You mean orb anywhere?" Penny asked. "Mhmm." Paige mumbled. "Well, you might. If you work at your powers." Penny said. "That is soooo wicked cool!" Paige said. Paige looked around the room. "Hey, throw something at me!" Paige said, as she looked at Phoebe. "Huh?" Phoebe asked. "Throw something at me, so I can do that light thing again." Paige said. "It's called orbing." Penny corrected. "Yeah, that orbing thing." Paige said. Phoebe shrugged and grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Paige. Paige watched the pillow and then orbed out. After the pillow had smacked into the wall, then orbs swirled around where Paige had stood moments before, and Paige orbed back in. "That is so cool! I just wish that I could control it..." Paige said, then she winced slightly and sat down on the couch. "Oh..and I guess a little too much of that, orbing stuff, can also give a girl an upset stomach." Paige said. Paige clutched her stomach for a second. "Feels like I have a gazillion butterflies in my stomach." Paige whimpered slightly. Penny smiled. "Like I said, you're new to your powers. That sickening feeling will probably go away after a little practise." Penny said. "How about the rest of you? Would you like to try and practise your powers?" Penny asked. Piper was skeptical. "Well....what's my power called again?" Piper asked. "Temporal stasis, or better known as the ability to freeze molecules and/or time itself." Penny replied. "For example..." Penny said, as she eyed a vase book on the floor. "You could stop something in mid air...." Penny said, then using her eyes, she telekinetically sent the book flying at Piper. Piper's eyes became wide and she held up her hands to shield her face. When nothing hit her, Piper slowly put her hands down, and then stared at the book that was sitting in mid air. Piper walked over to Phoebe and looked at the book from a different angle. It almost looked like something that had been paused the T.V., but in a 3-D form. "That is so cool!" Phoebe said, as she walked over to the book. Phoebe reached out to touch the book and before she could get her hand close enough, the book went flying past Phoebe and hit the wall where Piper had been standing. Phoebe jumped back, in shock. "What happened?" Phoebe asked. "Piper's power is still very new. Her freeze doesn't last very long and so the book unfroze." Penny explained. Piper looked at her hands, not sure what to think of this new ability. Prue looked at Penny. "And I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked. "Yes. But only when you get angry." Penny replied. "Oh, well isn't that useful?" Prue said, sarcastically. Phoebe was curious to see Prue's power. 'Mhmm...' Phoebe thought. "So Prue...Ya looking forward to getting all big and balloon shaped?" Phoebe asked, with a wicked grin. "Why you little...." Pure began to yell as she eyed Phoebe and a picture that was behind Phoebe, but before she could finish, the picture behind Phoebe came crashing to the floor. Phoebe spun around and saw the picture. Phoebe slowly picked up the picture and replaced it back on the wall, luckily it hadn't been broken. "That must have been your power!" Phoebe said. Prue looked confused. "But how?" Prue asked. "You were angry and your power was channeled through your eyes. Since you can't use your power on Phoebe, it hit the picture behind her." Penny said. "Well, how does my power work?" Phoebe asked. "Well, when you touch an object you'll see an event that will most likely happen in the future. Sometimes that has happened in the past or that is happening right now, in the present. The object usually has something to do with your premonition. But, that is only how I've seen and heard the power work. Who knows, it may grow even stronger." Penny said. Phoebe sighed. Her sisters had these awesome powers that could grow to be so much more and all she has was some non-active power. Phoebe brushed by Piper and as her hand touched Piper's arm, Phoebe felt a rush of energy run through her body, she gasped as her mind was filled with images.  
*****Premonition***** A woman with long, light colored hair looked as if she was screaming in pain as she was consumed into flames, in a small alley. A man from earlier, Pyro, was watching with a sickeningly happy grin on his face. The woman dropped to the ground, dead, then Pyro grabbed a full moon shaped neckless from the woman's neck. Pyro disappeared in a swirl of flames, just as the Charmed Ones and Penny, with Piper leading the way, ran into the small alley.  
*****Premonition***** Phoebe's eyes fluttered open as she tried to catch her breath. "Pheebs? Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked, her voice was full of worry. Phoebe coughed a few times. "Did you see something?" Penny asked. "Y..yeah." Phoebe muttered, as she gasped for breath. Prue ran into the kitchen and returned moments later with a glass of cold water. Phoebe took a sip of the water. "Thanks." Phoebe said. "Any time, Pheebs." Prue replied. Piper and Penny helped Phoebe onto the couch. "I saw...A woman. It was all in black and white though. She looked like she was screaming and she was covered in flames. That guy from earlier, Pyro or whatever, was watching her with this horrible grin on his face. Then the woman fell to the floor and was dead. That Pyro guy ripped a neckless, in the shape of a full moon, off her neck and disappeared in flames. Right after that, the four of us and you came running in, Piper was leading us." Phoebe said. "So, you must have touched Piper to get the premonition." Penny said. "Yeah, I guess. I slid past her and then it hit me." Phoebe said. "Where did we run into?" Penny asked. "It looked like an old alley. With dumpsters, boxes, trash, and stuff." Phoebe answered. "Okay, that helps. I bet there are only like a billion alleys with dumpsters, boxes, trash, and stuff in San Francisco." Piper said, with a sarcastic tone. "Hey, don't be mad at me. I'm just tellin' ya'll what I saw." Phoebe said, in a defensive tone. "I'm not mad at you Pheebs. Just..this is all so sudden and that premo...whatever Grams called it, doesn't give us much info." Piper said, in a softer tone. "Actually there were a few vital clues. Phoebe said the woman was wearing a full moon neckless. That means she probably belongs to a coven who wear the same full moon shaped necklaces. We need to find the coven to find her." Penny said. Piper looked even more confused. "But how do we find that?" Piper asked. "The Book of Shadows. It has a lot of information on demons, warlocks, witches, whitelighters, prophecies, covens, and much much more." Penny said. Penny walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to the attic. Piper looked at her sisters with a puzzled look on her face. "Ooookay then...." Piper said, as she waited for Penny to come back. Moments later Penny walked back into the room, holding a large leather bound book. The book had a large symbol on it and read, The Book of Shadows. Penny flipped through the pages of the old, yellowed pages. The pages made a crinckling noise as she turned them. After what seemed like forever to the four girls, Penny looked up, and smiled. "Found the coven...." Penny said. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Thoughts, suggestions, ect, ect, ect.... 


	7. Moon Madness

A/N: Many apologies for not updating the chapter sooner, but I had a major writer's block. But I seem to have a lot of people reviewing for this story and I don't want to let them down. Thanks for reviewing! BTW, only Maylin can see the moon changing color.  
  
There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 7: Moon Madness  
  
Paige looked up, a curious expression was painted on her face. "Does it say how to find the coven?" Paige asked, as she peered over Penny's shoulder, to see the pages.  
  
"Well, sort of. We need to contact the high priestess of the coven." Penny replied, as she scanned the next page.  
  
"How do we do that?" Phoebe asked, as she held her hand to her head.  
  
"Through the moon." Penny replied.  
  
"What?" Prue asked, in confusion.  
  
"The high priestess of the coven is, sort of, psychiclly connected with the moon. They way to contact her is through the moon." Penny answered.  
  
"How?" Paige asked, in a curious tone.  
  
"I'll show you, hold on tight." Penny said, as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, with the Book of Shadows still in hand. Penny carefully pulled a large pot from the counter and then went from cupboard to cupboard, gathering ingrediants. Penny then filled the pot, half full, with water and added a drop of rosemary scent. Penny then dropped the ingrediants into the pot and stirred it until the mixtured turned into a white, liquid. Penny grabbed a small vial from the counter and poured a tiny amount of the potion into the vial. "Very good." Penny said, to herself, as she walked back into the living room. "Whatch and learn, my dears." Penny whispered, as she sprinkled some of the potion over her head. Penny closed her eyes and fell into deep concentration.  
  
Piper watched Penny, with a certain curiosity, sparkling in her brown eyes.  
  
'Maylin. Maylin? Can you hear me? It is Penny Halliwell.' Penny thought.  
  
An old woman with long, whiteish-silver hair walked passed the window. The sun was just starting to set and the moon was very visible. Out of the corner of the window, she saw the moon glow an orage color, for a brief moment. The older woman rushed outside and stared at the moon. Soon she saw Penny Halliwell's face appear in the moon. Thoughts entered the old woman's mind. 'Penny Halliwell? I haven't heard from you in...ages! It's been too, damn long!' The old woman thought, in reply. She watched the moon glow a golden color and then waited for a response.  
  
Penny smiled as she listened to the Maylin's mental response. 'Yes, too damn long!' Penny thought back, then she paused for a moment, only to continue her thoughts. 'Maylin, my granddaughters have come into their powers. One of them, Phoebe, saw a woman who belongs to your coven being killed by a demon who goes by the name of Pyro. He then stole her necklace and flamed out.' Penny thought back. Outside, the moon glowed a soft orange again.  
  
Maylin listened to the thoughts that were filling her mind. 'Oh my goodness! Pyro! Goodness no, if he gets too many of my coven, he and his elemental siblings will become too powerful! What did the woman look like?' Maylin thought, in return. She watched as the moon glowed a golden color again and then waited.  
  
Penny's eyes fluttered open. "Phoebe, we need you to describe what the woman looked like, to Maylin. The high priestess of the coven." Penny said.  
  
"To you?" Phoebe asked, in a bit of a confused tone.  
  
"No, to Maylin. Here, I'll sprinkle you with the potion and then you can tell her." Penny said, as she sprinkled the potion over Phoebe's head.  
  
"How?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Concentrate on the name, Maylin, and then just mentally tell her what the woman in your premonition looked like." Penny answered.  
  
Phoebe shrugged and closed her eyes. 'Maylin...Maylin....Hi..umm...yeah...This woman she was about average in height with light hair. It was really long hair, too. She looked kinda young. I couldn't make out much more because all I saw in that vision was black and white.' Phoebe thought.  
  
Maylin watched as the moon glowed a light green this time and a young girl's thoughts filled her head. 'Oh no! That's my granddaughter, Luna! She is soon to be the next high priestess when I'm gone! No wonder Pyro wants her dead!' Maylin thought, as a panicked expression crossed her face. The moon glowed a golden color, once more.  
  
Penny's eyes became wide with concern, for her old friend's granddaughter. 'Don't worry, we won't let that happen!' Penny thought back, quickly. The moon glowed an orange glow again.  
  
'Where can we find this, Luna?' Phoebe mentally questioned. The moon glowed a light green color.  
  
Maylin watched the moon and then listened closly too the thoughts she was recieving. 'She should be on her way home from work right now. She usually stops at a small coffee shop on the way home. By a little alley. Starbucks Coffee House, I think.' Maylin mentally answered, then she watched the moon glow once more.  
  
Phoebe's eyes lit up. 'That must be where he attacked her, in the alley by the coffee place!' Phoebe thought back, the moon quickly glowed a light green, and faded back to it's original color.  
  
'Thank you for your help, Maylin, we'll be there and bring your graddaughter home safely.' Penny mentally responded. 'And blessed be, my old friend.' Penny added. The moon did a quick orange glow.  
  
'Blessed be, Penny Halliwell. And good luck to you and your sisters, dear Phoebe.' Maylin thought back. The moon did a final golden glow. Maylin smiled at the moon and then walked back inside.  
  
Phoebe looked at Penny. "How do we get to the alley in time?" Phoebe asked, as she stared at Penny.  
  
Penny smiled. "Marissa! Marissa!" Penny called, as she looked at the ceiling. There was a small pause.  
  
Marissa orbed in, in a center of the room. "Yes, Penny?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Have you ever been the the small Starbucks Coffee House downtown?" Penny asked.  
  
"Why yes, I love it there!" Marissa replied and then gave Penny a funny look. "You called me...for that?" Marissa asked, in confusion.  
  
"No, we need you to orb us to the alley, next the place. It's a matter of life and death." Penny replied.  
  
Marissa nodded and held out her hands. The 6 women joined hands and then Marissa orbed them out, in a swirl of blue and white orbs.  
  
Moments later there was another flurry of blue and white orbs; Marissa, Penny, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared.  
  
"Piper, go! You can freeze things, hurry!" Penny urged, as a loud scream was heard from around the corner.  
  
Piper bolted in front of her sisters and took off down the alley.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige followed close behind.  
  
Penny and Marissa were at their heels.  
  
Piper flew around the corner, her hair whipped her face as she did so, and she skidded to an abrupt stop.  
  
Small flames were flaring from the Luna's clothes, but they were growing rapidly. "Help me!" Luna screamed.  
  
Piper gasped in horror and raised her hands. She knew that only her power could help this woman right now. Piper flicked her wrists and nothing happened. "Come on, damnit!" Piper quietly cursed, to herself. Piper waved her hands again, still, nothing. "Come on!" Piper yelled, she saw the flames grow, and she waved her hand again. As before, nothing.  
  
"Piper, she's gonna die!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"No! She won't!" Piper yelled back. This time Piper held out her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated. 'Fourth time's a charm!' Piper thought, as she waved her hands. She slowly opened her eyes to see the flames and Luna were frozen.  
  
Prue glared at Pyro. "You don't hurt innocent people!" Prue hissed. She locked eyes with Pyro and suddenly he went flying backwards, into the dumpsters.  
  
Pyro stood up. "You pathetic little whimps again! I'll get you yet!" Pyro roared, then he flamed out.  
  
"Hurry! Water!" Penny instructed. "Luna will unfreeze soon!" Penny said.  
  
Phoebe and Paige rushed down the alley and into the coffee shop.  
  
Paige walked over to a water cooler and poured a small glass of water. "Pheebs, over here!" Paige called, as she filled another glass of water.  
  
Phoebe nodded and rushed over to Paige. Phoebe immediatly filled two glasses herself. "Come on!" Phoebe said, as she bolted out the door.  
  
Paige quickly followed her, trying her best, not to spill the water.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked up to frozen Luna and threw the water over the flames. The flames immediatly disappeared, leaving burns on Luna.  
  
Luna unfroze and cried out in pain. "Oh God, it hurts so much!" Luna cried, as she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Marissa, heal her." Penny insisted.  
  
Marissa nodded, knowing that they couldn't wait for Luna's whitelighter to arrive. Marissa walked over to Luna and placed her hands over Luna's burns. A golden light glowed from Marissa's hands and then the burns on Luna's body, slowly disappeared. Marissa helped Luna from the ground.  
  
"Thank you. Thank all of you." Luna said, in a greatful tone. "I need to get back to my grandmother, I need to make sure nobody went after her, too." Luna said.  
  
Marissa nodded. "We should come too. It might not be safe, if anyone is planning on attacking her." Marissa replied.  
  
Penny nodded. "Yes, plus, it will do me good to see Maylin, in person, again." Penny replied.  
  
"Where is your grandmother?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Goldenburge Apartments, room four-zero-two." Luna answered.  
  
Marissa nodded. "I think I have a charge who lives in the Goldenburge Apartments." Marissa said. Marissa held out her hands and the group joined into a circle. Marissa instantly orbed them out.  
  
There was a swirl of blue and white lights, then the women appeared.  
  
Prue gasped. An old woman was on the floor in a puddle of blood. Prue looked up to see Pyro cackling.  
  
"Too late this time, my pretties!" Pyro cackled.  
  
Prue's anger burst. "You evil bastard!" Prue screamed. A ring of fire burst up around Pyro.  
  
"Fire, eh?" Pyro questioned. "That isn't going to hurt me!" Pyro laughed.  
  
"But this is!" Penny yelled, as she held out her hand, and sent Pyro hurling into the wall. There was a loud crash.  
  
"My work here is done!" Pyro smirked. "For now, anyway." Pyro added, as he flamed out.  
  
Marissa rushed to Maylin's side and knelt down. Marissa placed her hands over Maylin's body and nothing happened. She concentrated and still, nothing happened. Marissa looked up sadly. "I..I'm so sorry....But I can't heal the dead...." Marissa whispered. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. The Big Sister Gig

A/N: Sorry, everyone. But I have a major writer's block for this story, so updates for it will be far and few between, until I get a brainstorm. I'm sorry for making you wait. This is a sad to fluff chapter and it sucks, I know. But like I said, I have such a writer's block.

_**There Is A Reason For Everything  
Chapter 8: The Big Sister Gig**_

Luna's eyes bubbled with hot, salt filled tears.Her quivering hand covered her mouth, as she stared at the white sheet that covered her grandmother's body.

Penny placed a careful hand on Luna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Luna took Penny's hand, and with her help, pulled herself to her feet. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You're going to do just what you would have done if she'd died naturally." Penny replied. "You're going to become the next High Priestess of your coven."

Luna's bottom lip quivered. "B-but..."

"No, dear. It's your destiny and it's what Maylin wanted."

Luna wiped her tear drenched face. "H-how?"

"You go get cleaned up." Penny ordered. "I'll take care of things here."

"How are we going to explain this?"

"I said that I'll take care of it." Penny said, before pointing to the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Penny."

"Penny." Luna whispered, before lumbering off to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Penny turned to face Prue. "Take your sisters home. I'll take care of things here."

"But what if Pyro..."

"Use your powers."

"But.."

"Prudence!"

Prue sighed, waving her arm towards her younger sisters. "Come on, I'll call a cab." She ushered her sisters out of the room and then followed.

----2 Hours Later----

Phoebe twiddled her fingers, as she sat at the edge of her bed with her baby sister. "So..uhh..."

Paige bit her lower lip. "What do we do now?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been the 'Big Sister' before."

"I've never been a 'sister' before." Paige giggled, as did Phoebe.

"Well, we've got the whole night to do whatever."

"Oh no you don't."

Paige and Phoebe looked up to see Prue in the doorway, with her arms folded tightly over her chest. "Huh?"

"You two have to get to bed."

"But.."

Prue wagged her index finger, cutting off Phoebe. "Bed, now." She ordered. Suddenly the sheets on the bed pulled back.

"Whoa!" Phoebe said, as she jumped off the bed. "Man, I wish I could do that!"

"Yeah." Paige agreed. "I could kick total butt at school."

Prue smirked inwardly. "Are you sleeping in here tonight, Paige?"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged looks, before nodding in agreement.

"I'll go get the sleeping bag."

"Thanks." Paige said.

"You could always share my bed." Phoebe offered.

Paige raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe shrugged. "Piper and I used to share her bed when I was younger." She grabbed the top pillow, she had two, and handed it to Paige. "I mean, if you want to..."

"Sure." Paige agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

Phoebe smiled proudly. _This big sister gig is pretty cool._ She thought, as Paige settled under the covers.

"Goodnight." Prue said, as she flicked off the light.

"'Night, Prue." Phoebe and Paige muttered, as Prue left.

"Goodnight, Paige." Phoebe said.

Paige, all ready groggy from the day's events, let her eyes flutter closed. "'Night, sis."

Phoebe smiled, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well. She'd face her problems tomorrow, with her sisters; all of her sisters.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


End file.
